


You're Worth It

by moon_hotel



Category: Bonanza Bros.
Genre: Christmas, Financial Issues, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s hard to get used to spending money. Sometimes it’s even harder to have money spent on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth It

 

"So. Mobo. What’s that you got there?"

"Oh, this? It’s a bomb. For you."

"A bomb, huh?"

"Yeah. It’s rigged to the ribbon, see…pull it, and it’ll go off like a ton of TNT. They’ll be pickin’ up pieces of you over in Panic City."

"Sheesh, Mobo, I can’t top that. I just got  _you_ some cookies.”

"Oh, for real? Homemade?"

"You bet, big bro. I poisoned them myself. First you’ll have fevers, then you’ll have chills…"

"Hah. That’s your style, all right. Okay, here’s your bomb, now gimme those cookies. I’m gonna die of hunger."

"Eheh heh…the suspense is killin’ me. Let’s see…hey, are these…oh my god, Mobo. You didn’t have to get me these…”

"Why not? You went gaga over ‘em in the store, and…Jesus, is this a Cartier watch?!"

"You like it? It’s pretty solid. I thought it fit ya."

"Hell yeah, I love it, but…why are you throwin’ a fit over those fancy glasses when you bought me a Cartier watch worth a grand?"

"Well…I mean…y’know…"

"Robo. You’re worth it. You  _are,_ okay? I like givin’ you nice things, I like seein’ you happy. I mean, me, I don’t really need fancy stuff like—”

"Oh, don’t you give me that! You’ve done  _so much_ for us, Mobo! You’re  _absolutely_ worth that watch!”

"Awright, awright, I’ll cut you a deal. If I’m worth this watch, then you’re worth those glasses. Deal?"

"Deal. Merry Christmas, big bro."

"You too, little bro. Merry Christmas."


End file.
